


Youth

by DuckAestheticOfficial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College AU, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckAestheticOfficial/pseuds/DuckAestheticOfficial
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi spend their final day together before they head their separate ways for college.





	

"What if we ran away," Oikawa suggested, shoving the last of his clothes into a bag. "We could leave right now and not have to worry about any of this ever. No one will find us if we don't want them to."

"Have you lost your mind," came Iwaizumi's reply through the phone speaker. Truck doors closed and an engine started.

"Maybe we need to loose them, Iwa. Just leave our good sense when we go and start over."

"You know we can't."

"I know, but it's still a nice thought."

"I'll admit, it is. I'm almost there. You better be packed."

Oikawa yanked the zipper closed loudly in answer. "I'm packed. My mom has her camera out so prepare yourself for a photoshoot."

"There is no preparing for photoshoots with your family. You're entire life is just one big shoot." Oikawa could hear the crunch of gravel in the driveway as the truck pulled up, confirming Iwaizumi's next words. "I'm here."

"I know." He hung up, he and his dad carrying out his bags and his mother following behind with her camera in hand. 

"I can't believe it's time already. It feels like just yesterday the nurse was handing you to me, all wrapped up in that little, blue blanket."

"Mom, we talked about this." Iwaizumi was leaning against the truck bed, an amused smile on his face and arms crossed over his chest.

"I just can't help it, seeing my baby boy all grown up."

Oikawa and his dad rolled their eyes and put his bags in the truck, the former sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi as he did.

The woman pulled her son into a hug, planting a kiss in his hair and then she reached for Iwaizumi, leaving a lipstick mark on his temple that he would complain about when he saw the photos, but everyone would know he didn't really mind. 

"Alright, picture time."

It was Oikawa and his dad first, then his mom, and then both until they set up the timer and Iwaizumi joined them. Finally it was just Oikawa and Iwaizumi in front of his truck and they smiled, put their arms around each other, and even shared a brief kiss.

There were many more hugs before they got to leave and there would have been more if Oikawa's dad hadn't interjected with a, "come on, honey. That's enough. They need to get going." She couldn't hold the tears back any longer as the two climbed into the truck because it was official that her boys were leaving and she clung to her husband as they pulled out of the driveway. 

Neither Iwaizumi or Oikawa talked for the first hour, both afraid of the tears their words would bring.

The trip wouldn't have taken as long as it did if it hadn't been for Iwaizumi's detours to random parks, the beach, and tourists' spots - mostly those they'd never been to, save for the few they had loved as kids. They enjoyed their prolonged time together; eating, messing around, and taking selfies.

As the sun began to sink into the horizon, Iwaizumi pulled into the town.

"That light was red."

"What? No it wasn't. It was green."

"Tell that to the red and blue behind us."

The flashing lights of the police care lit the cab as Iwaizumi pulled over.

"Sir, I could have sworn the light was green, but the sun hit it just right that I couldn't really tell you what color it was," Iwaizumi explained when the officer asked if he knew why he'd been pulled over.

They got away with a warning and too son they were pulling up to Oikawa's new flat at his college. Iwaizumi helped him carry his things in, but Oikawa purposefully left a bag in the truck as an excuse to walk Iwaizumi back out.

For minutes, they stood there, holding each other close and dreading letting go. When that time came, Oikawa watched Iwaizumi climb into the truck before he started walking back.

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa for a moment, willing him to spare him one more glance. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he shifted the truck into drive to head off to his own college. In the rearview mirror, he didn't see a crying Oikawa turn back to look for him one more time before the truck disappeared around a curve in the road.


End file.
